


Secrets

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Secrets, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Namie blinked in shock at the girl's words. Izaya had sisters?





	Secrets

Namie blinked in surprise as she heard Izaya’s front door creak open, wariness already coursing through her. Izaya wasn’t supposed to have any clients today, and even if Shiki or that Kida kid decided to drop by, they would at least knock. 

So now, she was nervous. Best case scenario, it was a client who thought Izaya took walk-ins. However, since Izaya didn’t give his address to anyone but clients who called, this was unlikely. Which led her to the bad conclusions, aka, the most likely ones. That this was some group of people who decided they were done with Izaya’s meddling, and were bent on getting rid of him, like gang leaders or that Shizuo guy. And seeing as Izaya was milling around upstairs doing god knows what, that meant they would kill her first to get to him, or at the very least, severely hurt her. 

Great. 

Well, if she was going to go down, she was going to do so fighting tooth and nail. She grabbed a pair of scissors. Not the greatest weapon ever, especially if the foes had a gun, but she didn’t have anything better within arm distance. Perhaps if she started now, she could make it to the kitchen and grab one of Izaya’s many assortment of kitchen knives. 

However, all of her worry was replaced with confusion when, instead of seeing Shizuo or some thuggish-looking men coming through the door, she saw two high school girls talking amiably with one another. For a moment, she wondered if they had walked into the wrong apartment by accident. She wearily set her scissors down. 

However, this couldn’t be the case, as they marched up to her desk like they owned the place. One of them, who had braids, even planted her hands on Namie’s desk and asked, “Where is nii-san at?”

“Nii-san?” Namie repeated back in absolute shock, wondering if she had misheard her. However, judging by the look on the look on the two girls faces, she hadn’t. 

Izaya had sisters. _Twin sisters_ at that.

Now some might think Namie was extremely unobservant to not know that her boss, who she’d worked with for almost four months now, had sisters. Well, those people didn’t know what it was like to work for her boss. 

For one thing, the man had about a hundred or so rumors roped around him. Of course she had heard he had sisters before. But she’d also heard he had an older brother. She had heard that he and Shizuo had a secret love affair going on behind closed doors and they only did their daily chases to keep up the illusion that they still hated one another, as to avoid suspicion. She even heard that he and the Black Rider were demons sent to punish humanity for their crimes. 

The point was, she heard a lot of things about her boss, most of which were ridiculous. Not all of them could be true, but all of them could be false, as far as she saw it. 

Though she was still questioning the demon one. 

So why would she believe some random comment about Izaya having sisters? 

Besides, it was ever like Izaya ever gave indication or clue that they existed. He’d never brought them up or alluded to them in conversation, nor did he have any visible photos of them in the apartment. Granted, Izaya was never the most trusting person, and she supposed with a job as dangerous and shady as his, advertising people one loved out in the open to people who could use them as blackmail was not exactly the brightest move. 

Still though, she felt a bit annoyed at this discovery. All of these months, and he hadn’t told her once! 

Part of her wondered if this was a joke. Maybe this was a trap. Just have two cute, unassuming girls walk in, claiming to be Izaya’s sisters, when secretly they had a bomb strapped underneath their jackets. 

But one look at them quickly confirmed that this was not the case. These two girls were definitely Orihara’s. They had the same mischievous eyes, the same creamy pale skin, the same sharp chins, and the same lithe bodies. They had an intelligent appearance about them. Even if they weren’t Izaya’s sisters, Namie would be confident in saying they were related to him in some way.

“Yeah? Is he home?” the braided girl pressed, “He promised that he would at least say hi to us. And more importantly, give us money to order food.” The quieter girl nodded her head emphatically at the last part. 

Before Namie could answer, Izaya’s voice suddenly cut in, “Oh, the two pests are here.” Despite his harsh words, his voice was light, and there was a small smile on his face.

“Nii-san!” the two cried out, running over to hug his waist. 

“Alright, alright,” Izaya said, raising his hands up in mock surrender, actually sounding a bit sheepish. “Hello to you too.”

When the girls released their grip on his waist, the braided one asked, “Did you record the movie?” 

Izaya rolled his eyes and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I recorded it on the TV. Go wild. Also here is some yen.”

The braided girl let out a cry of delight and fist pumped in celebration before snatching the yen out of Izaya’s hand. While the other sister continued to be quiet, Namie could see that even she was somewhat excited, judging by the small smile that came on her formerly expressionless face. The loud twin grabbed the quiet one’s wrist and urged her towards the direction of Izaya’s flat screen television, saying, “Come on, Kururi-chan!”

Then just like that, the two of them seemed to completely forget about Namie and Izaya’s existence as they began to fiddle around with the remote of the TV.

Namie took the opportunity to arch her eyebrow at Izaya and said, “So, sisters huh?”

Izaya waved a dismissive hand and rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t give me that look Namie-chan. It’s nothing personal. I just prefer to pretend that they don’t exist.”

Namie continued to give him a skeptical look. Somehow, she could tell her boss wasn’t being entirely truthful with that statement, but she decided not to press, finding she didn’t care enough to do so. 

She was just about to forget about the two girl’s existence and get back to work. However, as she grabbed some documents to review, she noticed that for some reason, Izaya was still hanging around near her desk.  
Never a good sign. 

Sure, Izaya seemed to love being as annoying as possible, but he usually didn’t loiter around or goof off when both of them had actual work to do. His work ethic was one of his few good qualities. And it especially didn’t make sense for him to be lingering around, since, according to their schedule today, he had a client to call soon. 

So for him to still be here meant one of two things. Either a) something bad happened or b) he was about to ask an annoying favor of her. On a really bad day, it would be both.

So trying hard to keep a petulant whine out of her voice, she paused in her work and said, “Oh god, what is it?”

Izaya wasted no time. “Apparently, the client changed their mind about keeping this meeting a phone-only one, so apparently, Shiki-san needs me to meet up with them at a restaurant.” Izaya rolled his eyes in annoyance at this. Namie knew he hated it when client last-minute changed plans. He continued on, “So I need you to watch my sisters for me and make sure they don’t blow something up in the apartment while I am gone, which they _will_ do if you don’t watch them…” He emphasized the last part especially.

“Let me stop you right there,” Namie said, holding up her hand, before saying, “My job resume lists me as a secretary, not a babysitter.”

Izaya mocked a thoughtful look as he said, “You had a job resume? I seem to remember practically handing you a job out of the kindness of my heart.” He gave her a weak smirk. However, when she didn’t rise to his bait or give up, the smirk disappeared and instead he was pinching his nose in exasperation. “Namie, please, I don’t have time for this-”

Unfortunately for him, Namie wasn’t letting this go that easily, “Aren’t they _high schoolers_? Why can’t they watch themselves? I got stuff to do at home anyways-”

“What? Seeing your precious brother smooch with his girlfriend while you slave away in the kitchen making a meal for him?” Izaya jeered. Namie glared daggers at him, resisting the urge to grab the scissors again. He did pay her bills after all. 

Izaya looked at her and said, “Technically, they can watch themselves, however, they are clever and will try something if you don’t at least supervise them, and with Shiki-san coming over tomorrow, I don’t need a paint can to explode on me that day or something. So, please. The movie they are watching is two hours long, so there’s that and if I am not back by then, which hopefully I will be, then just keep an eye on them until I get back. They already have the yen and number for food, so don’t let them convince you to cook for them.”

When Namie didn’t respond, Izaya rolled his eyes and said, “Fine. For every hour that I am not back, your pay gets doubled. How about that?”

“Deal,” Namie said immediately. It was a good deal. She already got paid quite handsomely for a secretary as it was. She was already mentally preparing a text message inside of her head to send to Seiji. As much as she hated to admit it, Izaya right and he was probably hanging out with the bitch anyway, so he could last. 

Izaya shook his head and sighed, “You are such a leech, Namie-san.”

“You’re one to talk, now go to your meeting and I’ll make sure your sisters don’t wreck anything and finish up these papers,” Namie replied back crisply. 

Izaya nodded and hurried out, leaving Namie and his sisters’ behind. 

Namie hoped she didn’t regret this.

* * *

Izaya was right about one thing. The movie did end up taking quite a while. She didn’t pay too much attention to it too much, to engrossed in finishing up and getting ahead of her workload, but from what she saw, it was a work by the brother of that Shizuo Heiwajima guy. Namie was minutely surprised that Izaya would allow his sisters’ to watch something like that, but hey, whatever. They could watch what they wanted to watch so long as they weren’t bothering her. 

And they weren’t. They made the occasional comments to one another and the Braided one had an obnoxious habit of loudly booing whenever the Heiwajima brother would kiss anyone, but besides that, they didn’t get on her nerves. She even almost forgot they existed until the movie ended and she heard them chattering to one another. 

She continued to work, but she lifted her eyes up a lot more to keep her eye on the two as they stood up. She watched them as they called some take out place. Then the two chattered with one another on Izaya’s couch and played on their phones while waiting for the food. No cause for alarm. So far, this was the easiest money she had made so far in her job. 

Soon, the delivery service brought them their food and they were eating. Izaya worryingly still wasn’t back. Hopefully everything was going alright, and he didn’t get shot. Not because she cared personally, but because dead men couldn’t pay their promised paychecks. 

The two girls scarfed down their food, while still yammering. Well more accurately, the Braided one was doing most of the talking, with the quiet one only popping in with a comment or two every now and again. 

Namie actually got lulled into a false sense of security that this wouldn’t be too bad. 

Until that is, when the girls suddenly finished their meals, cleaned up after themselves, before walking over to her curiously. 

She mentally urged them away, but unfortunately, they were up at her desk and the braided one said, “So who are you?”

Before Namie could even have a chance to answer, the quiet one tilted her head curiously and said, “Are you Iza-nii’s girlfriend?”

Namie felt her face flush a bit, as she immediately protested, “N-no. I am not his girlfriend-”

Now the braided one was interjecting, “Are you just a one night stand or something, then?”

Namie felt more affronted now. Glaring at the two girls, she said, “No, I am not either of those things. I am his secretary.”  
“Oh, so you’re Iza-nii’s slave then, I see,” the braided one said, causing the quiet one to giggle. 

Namie just glared icily at the girls, which caused the braided one to roll her eyes and say, “It was a joke, gosh. You have no sense of humor, just like Iza-nii. Maybe you two _should_ get together.”

When Namie just once again gave her a dead look, the braided one cocked her head and said, “Do you even know who we are?” 

Namie sighed, just wishing they would’ve gotten bored and walked away. But alas, fortune didn’t seem to be lining up in her favor. She couldn’t believe she was actually hoping for Izaya to come back soon, but these girls had driven her to that point. Hoping it would satisfy them, she said, “Your Izaya’s sisters.”

Mairu looked at her like she was an idiot and said, “I meant our names.”

“Then, no. He didn’t tell me,” Namie answered honestly. “He just told me to make sure you didn’t destroy anything.”

The two actually looked somewhat affronted at this. “He doesn’t talk about us to you ever? What the hell?!” 

Namie didn’t say anything to that, but secretly, she was thinking, ‘Tell me about it…’

Collecting herself, Braids bowed politely and said, “I am Mairu.” Then, gesturing to her sister, she said, “And this is Kururi.” The quiet one bowed down politely as well. “What is your name?”

“Namie.”

“Nice to meet you, Namie,” Mairu said with a grin. Namie just nodded before going back to her work.

Unfortunately, just like their brother had earlier, the two continued to linger at her desk for a few minutes, which was driving her insane. What the hell did they want? 

Then Mairu whispered something conspiratorially with her sister, who looked at her in surprise for a moment, before smiling and nodding. Namie actually felt herself fearing whatever fate they were planning to befall on her. After all, they may be young, but they were the sisters of Izaya. Who knew what fucked up shit they were willing to call pranks? Especially if Izaya was paying her good money to make sure they didn’t pull anything?

But to her surprise, Mairu just said, “So Namie-chan, did he really never mention us at all before you saw us today?”

Namie nodded, “I literally just heard you even existed today.”

Mairu nodded and then declared, “So then fine. If Iza-nii thinks it’s fair to keep secrets from you about us, I think it’s only fair that _we_ tell you all about Iza-nii.” A wicked smirk came on her face.

Okay, admittedly Namie was intrigued now. “What do you mean?”

“We lived with him practically our whole lives,” Mairu explained with a shrug. “So we know some rather embarrassing stories he probably doesn’t want out and about, and I think we can afford telling a few. He deserves it after all.”

Hm. Petty like their brother as well. Interesting. Namie didn’t particularly care though. She was way too interested. The extra work she had given herself forgotten, she was now leaning over with interest on her desk, looking at the two girls. “Tell me.”

Mairu smirked, “Gladly.” 

* * *

Izaya came back looking somewhat exhausted, shrugging off his coat as he apologized, “Sorry I was gone for so long, Namie-chan. The client would just not stop talking. We got so wrapped up in petty details and it’s just… I am glad it’s over is all.” 

Then, seeming to notice that Mairu and Kururi and Namie were all sitting together on the desk, he said, “They annoying you at all?”

“No, actually, I quite enjoyed my time with them,” Namie drawled, causing the girls to grin. 

Izaya looked at her in confusion. “Really now?” He said this slowly, as if expecting a trap.

Namie nodded, “These two were telling me quite an amazing amount of tales about you.”

“Like the time you got chased by a dog all the way across the block!” Mairu piped up. 

“Or the time you ripped your pants trying out a parkour move,” Kururi said. 

Namie could honestly say this was the first time she had ever seen Izaya look both shocked and embarrassed. It was a satisfying sight. 

Honestly, that face alone made watching Mairu and Kururi worth it.

Though the money and blackmail material helped too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea I came up with. I love stories that involve Izaya, Mairu, and Kururi ... and whenever it is with Shizaya, I am really down. However, I have never seen it with Namie... so I decided to write this. Maybe one day I will write an IzaNamie with these two involved, but hey, we'll see. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and I hope you enjoyed!!! <3 If you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix it immediately. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
